


Dreams Come True

by Spunkybob5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dreams, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Sappy Castiel, Sappy Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7132007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunkybob5/pseuds/Spunkybob5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel have different dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Come True

**Author's Note:**

> There are other works I should be focusing on, but this just kind of came to me, and I choked up just thinking about it, which I never do, so...here you go.

Dean sagged against the counter, cold beer pressed to his temple. It had been a long day, a long week, a long _hunt_.

They hadn’t saved everybody.

“Do you ever just dream about running away from it all, Cas?”

Castiel raised his head from where it had been pillowed on his arms at the kitchen table, “Running from…vampires?”

“No, man, from this,” Dean waved the beer bottle. “From this life, from hunting, from all of it. Just you and me, in a cabin in the middle of butt-fuck nowhere. Away from everything.”

Castiel considered this, tilting his head in the expression Dean had privately come to consider adorable. “No, Dean. I can honestly say I have never once dreamt of running away with you.”

“Oh,” Dean felt his heart lodge in his throat.

“Ask me what I do dream about, Dean.”

Dean shook his head, “Nah, man. I don’t – I mean, I know you want to be an angel again, fixing heaven and –“

“Dean,” Castiel interrupted, voice gentle. “Ask me what I dream about.”

Dean took a deep breath, “What do you dream about, Cas?”

Castiel closed his eyes, as if he couldn’t see his dreams with them open. His words were slow, soft, “I dream about waking up next to you, watching you stumble out of bed with your hair sticking out at odd angles and your face smooshed from the pillow. I dream about bickering with you about who gets the first shower and then just giving up and sharing it. I dream about the way you hum and dance when you cook me breakfast, even though all I ever really want is coffee. I dream about watching you wash Baby in those ridiculous shorts that make you so stupidly happy. I dream about planting an orchard with you, so that there will always be fresh fruit for pies. I dream about watching that orchard grow and fill out. I dream about being in the kitchen together, you making burgers and me baking those pies. I dream about curling up on the couch and arguing about whether we should watch a documentary or season 14 of _Game of Thrones_.”

Castiel paused, a smile spreading across his face, “I dream about watching your hair streak with gray, and the laugh lines around your eyes deepening. I dream about dancing in the library and playing in the rain and just…smiling at each other. And I dream about going to bed with you in my arms every night, knowing that it’s not a dream, and tomorrow I’ll wake up, and we’ll do it all and so much more.”

Castiel opened his eyes, shining with unshed tears, to see Dean’s cheeks streaked with tears of his own.

“Cas…”

“I don’t dream about running away with you, Dean, because I don’t want to hide from life,” Castiel rose, walking to Dean. He dropped gentle kisses on Dean’s face, soaking up his tears, before pressing their foreheads together. “I want to stand next to you and live it.”

“That’s a really good dream, Cas,” Dean whispered.

“It is,” Castiel agreed, leaning in to kiss his dream come true.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda hope you cried.


End file.
